onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Stronger
| affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates | occupation = Doc Q's horse; Pet | jva = | birth = April 16th }} Stronger is the name of the horse that Doc Q rides on. Because Doc Q is seemingly always sick, he rides on Stronger all the time, since the doctor tends to collapse if left unsupported for some time. However, Stronger is just as sick as he is. He is classified as a Type A creature, "Big Friendly". Appearance .]] Stronger is a pale blue horse with very long legs. He has a white mane that covers his eyes. His ears also stick up out of the unruly mane and he wears a thin brown bridle. Personality Stronger is very loyal to his rider, Doc Q, as he is always seen carrying him, whether during a fight with Ace or after being poisoned by Magellan. He, like his owner, seems to always be sick. Abilities and Powers Despite being a very sick horse, Stronger has the strength and stamina to carry around Doc Q for an extended period of time and only succumbed to exhaustion on an occasional basis. He can also gallop with extraordinary speed while carrying his master as shown in the anime when Teach ordered his crew to kill Whitebeard, Stronger enabled his master to land a hit on Whitebeard after Shiryu. Despite his sickly constitution, Stronger has great endurance, being completely submerged in Magellan's deadly venom and also took a shockwave attack from Sengoku. History Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Stronger is simply shown to carry his rider, Doc Q, throughout their appearances in Mock Town, often collapsing while carrying his master. After he and his master leave Mock Town with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, they set sail on their raft but it is destroyed by the Knock Up Stream which leaves Stronger and Doc Q struggling to stay afloat. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Stronger was once again carrying his sick master during the raid on the Blackbeard Pirates' Banaro Island. When Portgas D. Ace attacked them, Stronger and Doc Q fell while running to avoid their captain's retaliation, and was picked up by fellow crew members Augur and Burgess respectively. They all watched from a safe distance as Blackbeard defeated Ace. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc During the Blackbeard Pirates' attack on the Great Jail: Impel Down, Stronger is once again carrying the sickly Doc Q. After an exchange of words between Blackbeard and Monkey D. Luffy, Stronger was poisoned along with the rest of the crew by Magellan's [[Doku Doku no Mi|'Hydra''' technique]]. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote provided by former Chief Guard Shiryu, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Stronger and his owner Doc Q are spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. After Whitebeard dies, Stronger and his master assist their fellow crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guard Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Stronger, Doc Q and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shock wave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. When Shanks arrived, Stronger leaves with the rest of the crew. Post-War Arc Stronger and the Blackbeard Pirates make their move in the New World and take out Jewelry Bonney and her crew. He is with Doc Q when the doctor talks about heaven's role in fate. Later, when Akainu shows up, Stronger is seen carrying Doc Q as the two flee with the rest of the crew. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates fought against the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and ultimately won. Yonko Saga Zou Arc The Blackbeard Pirates later attacked Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. Baltigo was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived, but the Revolutionary Army was able to escape. The Blackbeard Pirates fled after a brief clash with Cipher Pol. Trivia * Stronger's favorite food are carrots without bombs inside. References Site Navigation it:Stronger ca:Stronger pl:Stronger Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Pets Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists